Music World
by DanseChick
Summary: I finally decided a topic. Degrassi! Cam and Adam are alive. It's all a bunch of one-shots to music. Full of fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I have a big problem. I want to write a new story. I need more viewers. I need reviews. My idea for this story is a bunch of one-shots. The theme of each chapter will be based off a song. I have about 30 songs written down right now. Who likes this idea. Comment. If not, I can write a one-shot based off a true story about two teachers getting engaged. Also, I need a topic. What type of Fan Fiction will it be? It's all up to you! Review! Also, I will update my story Dealing Without Him/Her. Help!**


	2. Ready For The Weekend

**Chapter one for you all. I decided I should do Degrassi, for a new story. I own nothing and I hope you like it!**

It is a typical Friday afternoon at Degrassi. The finale few minutes of the day are clicking away. Maya Matlin sits in French class with her best friends, Tori Santamaria and Tristan Milligan, and her boyfriend, Campbell Saunders.

_Grab somebody, go and live it up_

_Grab somebody, go and live it up_

Cam grabs Maya's hands. "You know that I don't have practice. All weekend, we have a break. Dallas out of town and coach with the baby. We can go out for dinner at the Little Miss Steak's. Of course Tristan, Tori, and Mr-I'm-Too-Cool-For-School can come. The gang with enjoy this. Also a little bit of kissing and getting cozy," he whispers in her ear. She giggles.

"Yes, and maybe I can convince my parents for a sleepover. Two nights, you, me, the gang. Tor will just love it. Getting cozy with you sounds nice, babe," she whispers back.

Tori looks up. "What?!" she asks. The teacher looks over a gives the couple a stern look.

_Grab somebody_

_Go live it up_

_Yeah baby c'mon_

_Get ready ready ready for the weekend_

_Grab somebody_

_Go live it up_

_Yeah, shawty get rough_

_Get ready ready ready for the weekend_

The bell finally rings. Cheers are thrown around. Cam pulls his girlfriend into a long kiss. Three day weekend. After a long, stressful week of school, the weekend sounds like a break.

"We'll meet at LMS at seven, then after we will go to my house for a sleepover?" Maya asks the gang. She is still so close to Cam.

"My mom is tots fine with that! When your mom gets annoyed with us, we can go to my house, too!" Tori says.

"I'm so in!" Tristan cheers.

Cam nods. "Wouldn't miss it for the world! I need this weekend."

_Weekend!_

Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari stand up, ready to get leave. It's been a long week for them. Clare's cancer has had an effect on her. She's ready to forget about everything.

Eli Goldsworthy walks up to her. "Hi, princess. How are you feeling, today.?" he asks her. He has been there for her since she got sick .

"Yes, ready to go. Big plans for the weekend!" Clare says. She planned a big surprise to a club. He is back for the weekend.

_The weekend is comin' up, wanna go loud_

_The way we make this stripper shake when we go off_

_The weekend is comin' up, wanna go loud_

_East, west, downtown, ready all around_

Adam, sits in the band room with Zig and Mo having some band mates times. Jake enters the room. "Hi guys, whatcha up to?" Jake asks.

"Um, just hanging out." Mo says. He looks at the guys. "Just working on a new song. Maya's been too busy lately and needs a break!"

"No, we are going to a club. Need time to relax and let it all go wild!" Jake says dragging the guys out for fun.

_Come out and play_

_I'm ridin' my wave_

_Crashin' like we got just one day_

_The harder you go the better you feel_

_C'mon and grab somebody_

_Get ready for the weekend_

Maya, Cam, Tristan, Tori, Jake, Clare, Mo, Eli, Zig, Adam, and Alli all end up at the same club. A slow song comes on and The DJ says to grab that special someone.

Cam pulls Maya close to him. Eli takes Clare for the amazing dance. Same with Tori and Zig. "Wanna dance?" Adam asks Alli, pulling her close. They are so ready for the weekend.

_Grab somebody_

_Go live it up_

_Yeah baby c'mon_

_Get ready ready ready for the weekend_

_Grab somebody_

_Go live it up_

_Yeah, shawty get rough_

_Get ready ready ready for the weekend_

**_[x2]_**

**Next chapter will be up soon. I need a couple to do a song for.**


	3. Silent Night

**I know this was late, but Merry Christmas. I wrote this story yesterday. The website wouldn't let me log in. I literally just was able to sign in. My Christmas present to you. I love you all. Here is my fan fiction based off my favorite Christmas song. **

Clare Edwards sits in church on Christmas Eve mass. It's close to midnight. She is altar serving at this mass. Yes, they allow girl to be altar boy, now called altar servers, boys and girls.

"Go, light the candles," the priest tells her and the other altar server, Eli Goldsworthy. She smiles at Eli.

Silent night, Holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin , mother and child

Holy infant so, tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace.

Clare walks down the aisle, with a lite candle. With each person sitting, she lights the candles in each Catholics have. Everyone thanks her. The smiles on the little kids faces make her feel all warm inside.

Silent night, Holy night

Son of God, at the sight

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah.

Christ the Savior is born,

Christ the Savior is born.

Clare looks at the front. Eli smiles at her. He is already back in the front, sitting next to their church's priest. She blushes, she won't admit it, but she has a crush on him.

They met in CCD, she was in fourth grade, while he was in fifth grade. Still, her church had a fourth and fifth grade class combined, instead of them separate. The first day, they got paired up for a project. They bonded there, and now in ninth grade and him in tenth grade, she has the biggest crush.

Wearing her altar serving suit and her black heels, she makes her way back. Sitting in her spot, she looks at the church. The church is light up with small lights. It looks so pretty. Merry Christmas, she thinks.

Silent night, Holy night

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus, Lord at thy birth

Jesus, Lord at thy birth.

"Hey, Eli, great job, tonight. This was nice," she tells him after church. It's already midnight and she is exhausted from singing in the choir earlier that day.

Eli smirks at her. "Thanks same to you." he pulls her into a hug. "Oh yeah, Merry Christmas, because I most likely won't see you tomorrow." He pulls away, grabs his suit, and leaves.

**"****Yeah, Merry Christmas, Eli. Merry Christmas to all and all a good night." She stands in front of the altar. "Happy Birthday, Jesus. This is an amazing day, great time of the year." She smiles at everything. "Merry Christmas." she closes the door, smiling for a wonderful life. **


	4. This is What Makes Us Girls

It's graduation time at Degrassi High School. This year, three best friends who have gone through so much, are graduating. They are Jenna Middleton, Alli Bhandari, and Clare Edwards. It's the night before graduation, and they are telling their favorite memories.

_**Remember how we used to party up all night**_

_**Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life**_

_**Drinking in the small town firelight**_

_**(Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice)**_

"Remember that one time, during Clare's party, when we got so drunk?" Jenna asks. They all nod their heads.

_Alli was already on her four beer, Jenna was taking her third, a guy walked over to Clare. Dallas, was that guy. "Here, St. Clare, have one. You need to loosen up." he told her._

_Clare took the beer out of Dallas' hand. It was bitter. After a few more, she loosened up. It was her night, she deserved this._

_They did things that they never talk about. Clare got closer to her ex-boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, who she is back together with, again._

_**Sweet sixteen and we had arrived**_

_**Walking down the streets as they whistle, "Hi, hi!"**_

_**Stealin' police cars with the senior guys**_

_**Teachers said we'd never make it out alive**_

_Another time, Alli was getting into some trouble. Johnny, her now ex-boyfriend, but dating at the time convinced her to sneak out with her._

"_I love you, babe," Alli slurred. She was drunk. She was in the back of Johnny's van. They were at a senior party._

_Johnny tried to get her pants. "Stop!" Alli cried. Johnny continued trying. She pushed him away. "Stop it, Johnny!" she screamed. He slapped her._

"_Let her go!" Clare told him. She stood next to Jenna._

"_Now!" Jenna said. Suddenly, they heard sirens. The girls started running away from the police. They were in so much trouble, mainly Alli. After that night, when they were in ninth grade, Johnny was arrested and Alli was grounded. _

_**There she was my new best friend**_

_**High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind**_

_**While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes:**_

_**"Lana, how I hate those guys."**_

_They all gasped. Jenna had just found out that she was pregnant. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was going to be a mother, with K.C. has the father._

"_Don't cry, we will be there for you, right Clare?" Alli tells Jenna._

_Clare nods. "Yeah, you and K.C. will be amazing parents. I don't hate you for stealing K.C.. You two are meant," Clare says._

_Jenna just shakes her head. "I can't believe this, a mother at sixteen." She cries more. Her two best friends hug her. "Thank you, for being here with me." She smiles at them. "You guys are my best friends. Thank you for helping me with this baby." This was her life._

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We all look for heaven and we put our love first**_

_**Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse**_

_**Don't cry about it, don't cry about it**_

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first**_

_**Don't cry about him, don't cry about him**_

_They all went to the Senior Prom. Clare went with Eli, the love of her life. Jenna went with Connor, her boyfriend. Alli went with her abusive, ex-boyfriend. _

_It was good, but a blur. Clare and Eli had sex. Jenna and Connor won Prom King and Queen. Alli got into a fight with Leo and they broke up for good. _

_**It's all gonna happen**_

_**And that's where the beginning of the end begun**_

_**Everybody knew that we had too much fun**_

_**We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job**_

_**(With the boss)**_

_Clare got on the paper. She has wanted this. Her boss, was a good looking man. _

"_Hey, Clare, do you and your friends want to go out for drinks tonight?" he asked her._

"_Sure, I'll bring the girls and Drew," she said. After that she invited Jenna, Alli, and Drew out for drinks. _

_They got drunk. Drew liked Clare, but Clare was with Eli. They ended up making out and almost going all the way, but Drew wanted their first time with each other to be because they love each other, not because they were drunk. Clare knew that it was true._

_**Sweet sixteen and we had arrived**_

_**Baby's table dancin' at the local dive**_

_**Cheering our names in the pink spotlight**_

_**Drinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night**_

"_Ready to go?" Alli asked the girls. Her best friends, Clare and Jenna nodded. _

_They got to the lake. It was summer time. They all wore their matching black bikinis. The blue lake glistened in the moonlight. _

_Three, Two, One. They jumped in._

"_You are trespassing! Get out or we will have to arrest you!" a police officer told them._

_Clare, Alli, and Jenna ran down the street in their bikinis. Luckily they didn't get caught, but that made the summer before junior year an adventure. _

_**Yo we used to go break in**_

_**To the hotel, glimmer and we'd swim**_

_**Runnin' from the cops in our black bikini tops**_

_**Screaming, "Get us while we're hot. Get us while we're hot."**_

_**(Come on take a shot)**_

_They were all enjoying this one night. They were all drunk. They started singing this song they all love. _

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We all look for heaven and we put our love first**_

_**Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse**_

_**Don't cry about it, don't cry about it**_

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first**_

_**Don't cry about him, don't cry about him**_

_**It's all gonna happen**_

_Alli and Jenna and Clare glared at the freshman, Frankie Hollingsworth. She stands next to Zoe Rivas. _

"_So, how's it going sluts? Alli has had sex with every boyfriend she had. Jenna had a baby. Clare is one because she hangs out with those sluts." Zoe sneers. _

_Clare steps in front. She knows her friends are no sluts. Alli has had passionate relationships or was pressured. Jenna's was not her fault, it was K.C.'s fault. "Get away, my friends are so much better than you." Clare snaps at her._

_The wicked girls walk away._

"_Freshmen!" Jenna and Alli scoff. _

_**The prettiest in crowd that you had ever seen**_

_**Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean**_

_**A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens**_

_**And you know something?**_

_It was a scary time for Clare. She had cancer. It was a scary thought. _

"_Are you serious?" Alli asked her. They sat on her bed. Clare nodded. "That's horrible."_

_Jenna shakes her head. "What about Paris? Our summer of fun. The four of us were going to have the time of our lives." She wonders._

_Tears stream down Clare's cheeks. "I can't go. I'm gonna beat cancer!" Clare cried._

_**They were the only friends I ever had**_

_**We got into trouble and when stuff got bad**_

_**I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform**_

_**Crying 'cause I know I'm never comin' back.**_

_Clare walked up to Drew, after Prom. "So, Mr. President. Great job with the Prom," Clare flirted with him. She liked him._

_Drew leaned in closer to her. "Well, thank you so much." He took her hand. He has had a crush on her since Thanksgiving. "So, excited to graduate, tomorrow?" _

_Clare shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea!" she said. She leaned in closer to Drew. "In some way, I am excited to start my own life. In other ways, I will miss some important people in my life." She breathed in the smell of Drew._

_Jenna and Alli were seeing that the President and VP had a thing for each other. Jenna got behind Drew, Alli got behind Clare. They both pushed Drew and Clare together. The two started making out. Finally, they were together. _

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We all look for heaven and we put our love first**_

_**Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse**_

_**Don't cry about it, don't cry about it**_

_**This is what makes us girls**_

_**We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first**_

_**Don't cry about him, don't cry about him**_

_**It's all gonna happen **_

The three of them start to cry. They have had so many good times. "I will miss you guys so much in college." Jenna cried. She is going to St. John's College next year.

Alli nods. She is going to MIT next year. She wants to cure cancer, now that Clare has beaten cancer. Clare is going to Columbia next year, with Drew. After tonight, Clare is finally going to break up with Eli, for good this time. "Promise that we will be best friends till the very end," Alli promises this.

**That night, Alli, Jenna, and Clare promise that no matter what, they will always be there for each other. They are best friends for life. **


End file.
